Boredom
by Kasumiyuu-chan
Summary: what happen's when Len TSukimori is left alone in his house and when unexpected guests come...


"Alone, I'm alone. Why the heck am I alone?!" asked Len to himself in the mirror.

His eyes traveled every part of the bathroom he was in. Then his eyes found a thick black line on the table. He picked it up and it read 'Mom's Mascara Don't Touch! Especially you Lenie! ' "WHAT THE HECK IS A MASCARA?!" asked Len to himself "hmm… mascara huh?" then Len took out the tip of the mascara and brushed it on his blue eyebrows. " I AM TSUCHUIRA I BREAK THE KEYS ON MY PIANO UNDER CRYSTAL POND!" said Len in a French accent. Then he drew a beard on his chin " I AM TSUCHUIRA'S EVIL BROTHER I CUT THE STRINGS ON TSUCHUIRA'S PIANO UNDER THE CRYSTAL POND!" the he drew a mustache "I AM TSUCHUIRA'S 3RD COUSIN! I HAVE A MUSTACHE ON THE LEFT SIDE OF MY FACE!" then Len looked around and found his mother's lipstick " I AM TSUCHUIRA'S GIRLFRIEND YUKI! I HAVE A HEAD THE SIZE OF A WATERMELON!!!!" ~creek~ he stopped and turned to find a shocked Azuma. " uh,,,uh?" he stuttered "uh you have something on your face" said azuma pointing to Len's face. Len quickly wiped it off. "uh there's some left" he pointed out "uh no more" he said. "Uh Len, can I borrow the mascara?" asked Azuma " UH OKAY… I'll be in the living room." Azuma then applied the mascara like Len " I AM TSUCHUIRA I BREAK THE KEYS ON MY PIANO UNDER CRYSTAL POND!" said Azuma in a French accent. Then he drew a beard on his chin " I AM TSUCHUIRA'S EVIL BROTHER I CUT THE STRINGS ON TSUCHUIRA'S PIANO UNDER THE CRYSTAL POND!" the he drew a mustache "I AM TSUCHUIRA'S 3RD COUSIN! I HAVE A MUSTACHE ON THE LEFT SIDE OF MY FACE!" then Azuma looked around and found Len's mother's lipstick " I AM TSUCHUIRA'S GIRLFRIEND YUKI! I HAVE A HEAD THE SIZE OF A WATERMELON!!!! !!!!" ~creek~ he stopped and turned to find a shocked Kazuki. " uh,,,uh?" he stuttered "uh you have something on your face" said Kazuki pointing to Azuma's face. Azuma quickly wiped it off. "uh there's some left" he pointed out "uh no more" he said. "Uh Azuma, can I borrow the mascara?" asked Kazuki" UH OKAY… I'll be in the living room." Kazuki then applied the mascara like Azuma. " I AM TSUCHUIRA I BREAK THE KEYS ON MY PIANO UNDER CRYSTAL POND!" said Hiroto in a French accent. Then he drew a beard on his chin " I AM TSUCHUIRA'S EVIL BROTHER I CUT THE STRINGS ON TSUCHUIRA'S PIANO UNDER THE CRYSTAL POND!" the he drew a mustache "I AM TSUCHUIRA'S 3RD COUSIN! I HAVE A MUSTACHE ON THE LEFT SIDE OF MY FACE!" then Hiroto looked around and found len's mother's lipstick " I AM TSUCHUIRA'S GIRLFRIEND YUKI! I HAVE A HEAD THE SIZE OF A WATERMELON!!!!" ~creek~ he stopped and turned to find a shocked Shinobu. " uh,,,uh?" he stuttered "uh you have something on your face" said Shinobu pointing to Hiroto's face. Hiroto quickly wiped it off. "uh there's some left" he pointed out "uh no more" he said. "Uh Kanayan, can I borrow the mascara?" asked Shinobu " UH OKAY… I'll be in the living room." Shinobu then applied the mascara like Hiroto. . " I AM TSUCHUIRA I BREAK THE KEYS ON MY PIANO UNDER CRYSTAL POND!" said Shinobu in a French accent. Then he drew a beard on his chin " I AM TSUCHUIRA'S EVIL BROTHER I CUT THE STRINGS ON TSUCHUIRA'S PIANO UNDER THE CRYSTAL POND!" the he drew a mustache "I AM TSUCHUIRA'S 3RD COUSIN! I HAVE A MUSTACHE ON THE LEFT SIDE OF MY FACE!" then Shinobu looked around and found len's mother's lipstick " I AM TSUCHUIRA'S GIRLFRIEND YUKI! I HAVE A HEAD THE SIZE OF A WATERMELON!!!!" ~creek~ he stopped and turned to find a shocked Ryoutaro. " uh,,,uh?" he stuttered "uh you have something on your face" said Ryoutaro pointing to Shinobu's's face. Shinobu quickly wiped it off. "uh there's some left" he pointed out "uh no more" he said. "Uh sempai, can I borrow the mascara?" asked Ryoutaro " UH OKAY… I'll be in the living room." Ryoutaro then applied the mascara like Shinobu. " I AM TSUCHUIRA'S EVIL BROTHER I CUT THE STRINGS ON TSUCHUIRA'S PIANO UNDER THE CRYSTAL POND!" the he drew a mustache "I AM TSUCHUIRA'S 3RD COUSIN! I HAVE A MUSTACHE ON THE LEFT SIDE OF MY FACE!" then Ryoutaro looked around and found len's mother's lipstick "HAMAI MISA'S LIPSTICK! I AM TSUCHUIRA'S GIRLFRIEND HAMAI MISA! I HAVE A HEAD THE SIZE OF A WATERMELON!!!!" ~creek~ he stopped and turned to find a shocked Kahoko. " uh,,,uh?" he stuttered "uh you have something on your face" said Kahoko pointing to Ryoutaro's face. Ryoutaro quickly wiped it off. "uh there's some left"s he pointed out "uh no more" she said.

" WHY IS EVERYONE IN MY HOUSE?!" shouted Len

THE END


End file.
